French Fries
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Mingyu yang badmood karena Wonwoo terus mengabaikannya, memilih untuk memasak kentang goreng. /gaje:(/ SEVENTEEN MEANIE. Mingyu x Wonwoo.


**Title:**

French Fries

 **Cast:**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Mingyu yang badmood karena Wonwoo terus mengabaikannya, memilih untuk memasak kentang goreng.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo sedang duduk diatas sofa dengan memeluk bantal dan pandangannya fokus terhadap layar didepannya. Wonwoo pasti sedang menonton drama kesukaannya. Terkadang Mingyu cemburu karena setiap kali Wonwoo sedang menonton drama, Mingyu pasti diabaikan.

"Hyung~" Mingyu langsung memeluk Wonwoo dari pinggir dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Wonwoo.

"Hyung aku lapar~"

"Makan saja, gyu." Jawab Wonwoo enteng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar dihadapannya. Tuhkan. Wonwoo selalu saja seperti itu.

"Tapi aku sedang malas memasak hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?" Mingyu tahu betul jawaban yang akan Wonwoo keluarkan, tapi saat ini Mingyu benar benar lapar dan malas memasak.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah hyunggg aku benar benar lapar dan aku malas memasak." Mingyu terus membujuk Wonwoo dengan mengguncang guncang tubuh Wonwoo.

"Berisik Kim Mingyu!" Diluar ekspetasi Mingyu, Wonwoo justru membekap mulutnya dan otomatis membuat Mingyu menghentikan ocehannya. Mingyu mengerucut sebal, rasa malasnya langsung hilang. Ia langsung bangkit dan melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Terpaksa ia harus memasak.

Mingyu membuka kulkas dan sungguh naas sekali persediaan makanan mereka sudah habis. Tidak saat ia menemukan satu bungkus kentang goreng yang masih mentah. Ia langsung saja membawa kentang itu untuk dimasak.

Saat Mingyu sedang memasak, terdengar suara jeritan Wonwoo. Itu pasti karena drama yang ditontonnya bersambung.

Mingyu mendengar suara tv yang dimatikan dan seseorang sedang berjalan sesaat setelah Mingyu sudah mengangkat kentang goreng itu dan meniriskannya. Ia membawanya ke atas meja makan dan tak lupa membawa saus untuk ditaburkan diatasnya. Meskipun itu belum tentu mengenyangkan perutnya, setidaknya ia punya sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Saat Mingyu sedang enak enaknya mengunyah kentang gorengnya, Wonwoo tiba tiba duduk dihadapan Mingyu dan hendak membawa kentang goreng diatas meja. Tapi Mingyu langsung mengambilnya dan mengapit dengan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menjauhkan dari jangkauan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa diambil sih gyu? Aku juga mau!"

Mingyu tidak membalas ucapan Wonwoo, ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil memakan kentangnya. Ia sengaja makan sambil membuat ekspresi seperti menikmati kentang goreng tersebut.

Wonwoo kesal, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Mingyu didepannya. Tapi dengan sigap Mingyu langsung berdiri dan mengangkat kentang gorengnya ke atas, membuat Wonwoo berjinjit untuk menggapainya.

"Ish Mingyu! Kau kenapa sih?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Jangan bilang dia cemburu karena drama? Ckck kekanakan sekali."

Wonwoo langsung mengejar Mingyu dari belakang, dan ia langsung memeluk Mingyu dari belakang. Mingyu otomatis menghentikan langkahnya saat Wonwoo memeluknya.

"Gyu, kau cemburu? Karena drama? Aigoo lucu sekali kkkkk~"

Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar di perutnya dengan tangan kirinya, bermaksud melepaskan pelukan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo dengan sigap mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terkikik pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf oke?"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf kalau kau mau mengulanginya lagi."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan lagi, "Baiklah. Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Mingyu tampak berfikir sejenak, ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan membuat pelukan itu hampir terlepas karena Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo kembali untuk memeluknya.

"Emm hyung," Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa yang akan dibicarakan Mingyu.

"Kau bilang tadi ingin ini kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu ini tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat Wonwoo otomatis memundurkan wajahnya tapi tangan Mingyu langsung menahan pinggang Wonwoo.

"Satu kentang goreng untuk satu ciuman." Mingyu mengatakan itu dari jarak yang sangat, dan ia langsung mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

Wonwoo yang masih terkejut langsung mengajukan protesnya. "Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau."

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo langsung menarik baju Mingyu dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mingyu. "Ish baiklah! Sekarang berikan aku dua!"

"Apa? Kenapa dua?"

"Yang pertama karena kau tadi sudah menciumku, dan yang kedua karena barusan aku menciummu."

"Berarti kau dapat satu hyung."

Wonwoo protes lagi, "Kenapa satu?!"

"Karena yang pertama aku yang menciummu, berarti aku yang mendapat kentangnya. Tetapi jika kau yang menciumku itu berarti aku yang mendapat kentangnya."

Mingyu tersenyum senang sambil memakan satu kentang gorengnya, sementara Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar modus!"

Dan siang itu, dipenuhi dengan kecupan kentang dari Wonwoo kepada si modus Kim Mingyu.

 **END**

Gimanaaaa? Hehe udah lama ga bikin ff, abisnya sibuk banget banyak ujian huhuuㅠㅠ sebenernya besok aku ujian sekolah, harusnya sih ngapalin cuman gereget pengen bikin ff meanie dari dulu /digaplok ibu/. Semoga kalian suka yaa, doain aku juga sebentar lagi UN dan sialnya aku salah milih matpel. Aku milih fisika padahal aku lemah banget disana huhu doain aja ya. /malah curhat/

Sebenernya aku kurang sreg sama akhirnya, tapi semoga engga deh yaa hehe. Ohiya, aku juga punya ff junhao yang belum di publish, pengennya sih di publish cuman itu chaptered jadi aku gamau publish dulu takutnya ntar gabisa lanjut jadinya malah php, kan gaenak di phpin tuhh /g. Jadi tunggu aja yaa itupun kalau inget wkwk jadi jangan ditunggu aja deh:v /apasih/. Terakhir, makasih yang udah like, comment, follow dll pokoknya aku sayang kalian! Jangan lupa juga baca ff aku yang dulu ya, sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya! Ppyong!~


End file.
